All That She Wants
by Kaccee
Summary: Harry's Heart is about to be broken, can Hermione get there in time?


A/N this is Herm's thoughts on Cho and Harry's relationship. Italic purple are Cho's thoughts italic maroon are Hermione's and italic blue are Harry's. R/R.

All That She Wants

"Harry listen to me!" screamed Hermione. She was in the apartment she shared with her brothers Jay and Ziggy.

"Hermione...I don't need this...Not from you."

"She's cheating on you!" He covered his ears and hummed. "Harry you're acting like a five-year-old!"

__

She leads a lonely life - she leads a lonely life

Cho smiled to herself. _The plan is going perfectly! I have THE Harry Potter wrapped around my little finger. Ahhh life is good. _She lay back on the sofa in her roomy apartment. She picked up the cordless phone and dialed Harry's number.

"Hello?" she heard a low and sweet voice answer.

"Hi sexy!" she said with a little too much emphasis on the 'sexy'. 

"Hi Cho." His voice was filled with love and emotion. "Why did you call?"

"Wanna come to my place tonight?" intimate relations were obviously implied.

"I was supposed to go out with Hermione and her brothers for a fun night on the town..."

"If you come over we'll have some _real_ fun!"

"Sure...What time?"

"Be here at eight...and bring some wine."

"OK bye Cho."

"Later hottie." She hung up the phone and smiled again. _By this time tomorrow, I will have slept with the most famous guy in the wizarding world...Then I'll break his heart. EXCELENT!_

When she woke up late in the morning light  
and the day has just begun  
she opened her eyes and thought  
o' what a morning  
it's not a day for work  
it's a day for catching tan  
just laying on the beach and having fun  
she's going to get you

"Herm I can't make dinner tonight." Harry was in her apartment, sitting uncomfortably at the mahogany table in the kitchen.

"WHAT!" she screamed. _I've really had enough of Harry breaking plans to go out with that_ _tramp. God...if he really likes girls like that why do I even try? _"Are you going out with Cho again?" she said a little bit more calmly and quietly. 

"Yes...It's not like we were doing anything of any importance!" _Chee! She's not taking this so well...but that's because she hates Cho...nothing else right?_

"I've had reservations at the Moonlight Room for MONTHS! It takes forever to get them! Now I'm going to have dinner with Ziggy, Jay and their girlfriends! Great...a loner...AGAIN!" 

__

This is the life! Cho thought. She was lying on a hot beach, getting a good tan. __Lying on a beach about to break a legend's heart. I am Ice Woman! 

all that she wants is another baby   
she's gone tomorrow boy  
all that she wants is another baby  
all that she wants is another baby  
she's gone tomorrow boy  
all that she wants is another baby  
all that she wants - all that she wants

  
"Bye Hermione!" Harry screamed, leaving the apartment in a rush to get to Cho on time.

"Harry... I'm telling you to watch out for that vixen!" But he had already left. Hermione walked over to the couch and grabbed the phone to call...

"Ron?"

"Herm! You sound upset, what can I do for you?"

"Do you want to take Harry's place at dinner in the Moonlight Room tonight?"

"WOW! THE MOONLIGHT ROOM!" his voice was very excited. Then fell to almost a whisper "Wait a minute...this isn't a trick is it?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Why would Harry give up the change to go to The Moonlight Room?"

"One syllable..."

"Cho!"

Harry knocked on the door of Cho's apartment. It opened by itself to reveal a room full of candles and Cho sitting on the couch in a very, very, very revealing blue dress.

"Hey!" She said in her sexy manner.

"Hi." He walked over to where she was sitting and showed her the bottle he was carrying. "1958." She smiled an exotic smile. 

"I really don't know anything about wine...except it's good to drink so why don't we have a glass?" he nodded, his unruly black curls flopping about. She grabbed her wand off the table in front of her and muttered "Accio wine glasses." They flew over and Harry caught one, Cho the other. She the muttered "Ouvria!" pointing at the wine bottle. The cork came out with no difficulty and Harry poured the sweet liquid into the glasses. She raised her drink saying. "Cheers." He followed her example and clanked his glass.

"Cheers."

"Ziggy we're going to be late!" Hermione called to her eldest brother. He was in his bedroom in the three-bedroom apartment.

"I'm coming... I'm coming... don't get your panties in a knot." She sneered at his crack.

"Really funny Zig, Juliana might not like it if her fiancée were late don't you agree?" he huffed.

"FINE!" he stormed out of the room, slamming the font door. Ron was sitting on the couch, collapsed with laughter.

"Get up 'Ronnikins' we ARE going to be late."

When they arrived at the restaurant they were rushed to a table in the very center of all the commotion. All the guys were wearing suits and the girls, Hermione, Juliana and Max(ine), were wearing dresses. Max was wearing a long pale yellow dress that contrasted with her fire engine red hair very well. Juliana was wearing a knee-length pink dress that complimented her blond hair and blue eyes. Hermione, however, was easily the most beautiful one there. With her long curly brown hair let loose it in ringlets and her glasses frames specially transfigured for the occasion. They were a light minty green to match her long dress. The dress was spaghetti strapped and low cut. On the side slits went up to her knees.

"What would you like to drink?" the waiter asked with an evidently phony French accent.

"Can we please have a bottle of the house white wine, with a glass for everyone." Jay took charge.

"Right away Missioux." 

__

so if you are in sight and the day is right   
she's the hunter you're the fox   
the gentle voice that talks to you   
won't talk forever  
it's a night for passion  
but the morning means goodbye  
beware of that is flashing on her eyes  
she's going to get you

Harry was getting a bit tipsy and that was just what Cho wanted.

"Harry?" she cooed.

"Yes luv?"

"Want to..." she slipped the dress strap off her shoulder. He nodded vigorously. She started to slip the other strap down.

Hermione took a bite of her chicken then grabbed at her stomach and groaned.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron with great concern, she looked as if she were dying.

"My...abdomen." she moaned again.

"Max, help me." Juliana grabbed Hermione's arm and Max grabbed the other. They pulled her from the table and dragged her outside.

"Hermione are you OK?" Max demanded the second they were in the open air.

"No I'm not." Was the response. Juliana stood thinking, while Max took Hermione to a bench. 

"I think I've heard of this..." she started to explain. "When your true love is about to have sex with another person, but the person wants to take advantage of them...break their heart. It causes a pain in your stomach and the only way to get rid of it is to stop them." Juliana was a seer and evidently knew what Cho and harry were about to do. Hermione jumped up from her seat on the bench, which caused her to double over in pain.

"I have to go."

"Do you really think you can make it?" asked Max doubtfully.

"I have to go." Hermione repeated.

"OK." Said Max and Juliana hesitantly. 

Hermione ran to behind the restaurant and apparated outside Cho's apartment. 

Inside the apartment, Harry had his shirt off and Cho was rubbing his built abdomen.

"Harry you have the greatest abs in the world!" she said with fake admiration.

"From Quidditch..." he explained. He was about to say more but she interrupted him with giving him a deep kiss. Just then they heard a noise from the hallway. 

The door burst open and Hermione stood there. She had a glint of determination in her chocolate brown eyes. Harry turned his head and Cho got a mouthful of his hair.

"Hermione!" he screamed, getting up off the couch and letting Cho drop to the floor. ("Ouch") Hermione was still holding her stomach and moaning in pain. "Are you OK?"

"Harry..." she whispered before falling into his arms. "She was going to...to...take advantage of you...break your heart." He held Hermione in his strong arms and turned his head to look at Cho. She was kicking everything in sight and cursing at the top of her lungs. She was about to kick the couch, then turned to Harry and Hermione.

"YOU STUPID MUDBLOOD! YOU RUINED MY PLAN!" now Cho wouldn't normally let all her planning go to waste by exposing herself. But she too had become a little bit drunk. And when you're drunk you don't do exactly what you normally do. 

Harry grabbed his wand out of his back pocket and muttered something. Cho instantly fell on the floor, all tied up.

"Lets go Hermione." He said, even though Hermione had fainted in his arms.

Once they had aparated to Hemione's home...Harry took her to her bedroom and gently placed her on her bed. He put the blanket over top of her and removed her high-heeled shoes and glasses.

"Thank you." He said, right before leaving the room. He had almost shut the door when he heard 

"You're welcome."

A/N that's the end of this one. I don't think it will be a series... I own the plot...my ideas...Max, Jay, Ziggy, Juliana and Hermione's glasses. R/R

ThAnKs ThE cRaZy KaCcEe

__


End file.
